gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Beauty School Drop Out
Beauty School Drop Out ' ist ein Song aus der sechsten Folge der vierten Staffel, ' Glease, und wird von Blaine zusammen mit Kitty, Santana und den New Directions-Mädchen, mit Außnahme von Sugar, gesungen. Die Performance ist an den Film angelehnt, sprich Blaine steht als "Teen Angel" oben auf der Bühne und fängt zu singen an, während er dann die Treppe herunter geht und die Mädchen um ihn herum tanzen. Er setzt sich neben Sugar, wird aber von dem verletzt dreinschauenden Kurt abgelenkt und verpasst beinahe seinen Einsatz. Am Ende der Performance applaudiert das Publikum, doch Blaine hat nur Augen für Kurt. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical Grease, das erstmals 1971 aufgeführt wurde. Lyrics Blaine: Your story sad to tell A teenage ne'er do well Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block Your future's so unclear now What's left of your career now? Can't even get a trade in on your smile Kitty, Santana und New Directions-Mädchen: Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Blaine (Kitty, Santana und New Directions-Mädchen): Boom, (La la la) ba-doom, (La la la) ba-doom, (La la laaa) Ba-doom, ba-da-da-doom (La la la la la la) Ba-doom, (La la la la la la) ba-doom, (La la la la la la la) Ba-doom Beauty school dropout No graduation day for you Beauty school dropout Missed your midterms and flunked shampoo Well at least you could have taken time, to wash and clean your clothes up After spending all that dough to have the doctor fix your nose up Baby get moving (Kitty, Santana und New Directions-Mädchen: Baby get moving) Why keep your feeble hopes alive? What are you proving? (Kitty, Santana und New Directions-Mädchen: What are you proving?) You've got the dream but not the drive Blaine mit Kitty, Santana und New Directions-Mädchen harmonierend: If you go for your diploma, you could join a steno pool Turn in your teasin' comb and go back to high school! Kitty, Santana und New Directions-Mädchen: La la la la la la la la Blaine: Beauty school dropout (Kitty, Santana und New Directions-Mädchen: Beauty school dropout) Hanging around the corner store Beauty school dropout (Kitty, Santana und New Directions-Mädchen: Beauty school dropout) It's about time you knew the score Blaine mit Kitty, Santana und New Directions-Mädchen harmonierend: Well they couldn't teach you anything You think you're such a looker But no customer would go to you unless she was a hooker! Blaine: Baby don't sweat it (Kitty, Santana und New Directions-Mädchen: Don't sweat it) You're not cut out to hold a job Better forget it (Kitty, Santana und New Directions-Mädchen: Forget it) Who wants their hair done by a slob? Blaine mit Kitty, Santana und New Directions-Mädchen harmonierend: Now your bangs are curled, your lashes twirled, but still the world is cruel Wipe off that angel face and go back to high school! Blaine: Baby don't blow it Don't put my good advice to shame Baby you know it Even Dear Abby'd say the same! Blaine mit Kitty, Santana und New Directions-Mädchen harmonierend: Now I've called the shot, get off the block, I really gotta fly! Blaine: Gotta be going to that, malt shop, in the sky! Beauty school dropout (Kitty, Santana und New Directions-Mädchen: Beauty school dropout) Go back to high school Beauty school dropout (Kitty, Santana und New Directions-Mädchen: Beauty school dropout) Go back to high school Beauty school dropout (Kitty, Santana und New Directions-Mädchen: Beauty school dropout) Go back to high school Videos thumb|left|300px [[Datei:GLEE - Full Performance of Beauty School Drop Out from Glease|thumb|300px]] thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Mädchen Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson